Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. These services may include location based services for points-of-interest. Many location based services rely heavily on global positioning system technology and information over the internet to determine the location of a user to provide the location based services for the points-of-interest. Participation in these location based services by users, however, may be limited because the user may not have access to a device capable of using such technology. Technical difficulties thus arise in providing location based services to users of such devices.